


Philia

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Friendship/Love, Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: He swore never to Love,she changed that





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:"You Declare to the Heavens that you would never fall in love.Aphrodite herself took it as a challenge"
> 
> "Philia "- (greek)-brothery love

He blinked again before looking at the woman behind him,the goddess who was smirking.

 

“No”Ryan said bluntly, “I won’t do it”

 

“You declared that you wouldn't fall in love,even platonically,James” he flinched at the mention of his first name, “And I as the goddess of love can not allow that.So I'm here to show you otherwise.Even the darkest souls have once loved.”

 

“Love is not important”Ryan said bluntly, “And it's  _ Ryan _ ,not  _ James _ .Never  _ James _ ”

 

James was a man who died in Georgia.

 

“Very well.I’m not that easy to get rid of, _ Ryan _ .You will find people to love no matter what”Aphrodite said with a smirk, “I must leave now.But remember this:We will meet again.And you will love”

 

With that,Aphrodite was gone,leaves by Ryan alone in his apartment.

* * *

  
  


Years passed after that fateful day and Ryan strived to keep from loving.He hopped from one crew to another,killing those he disagreed with and loosing those he regretting joining as he felt something.

 

Otherwise he just left.

 

One day,five years to the day since Aphrodite’s visit,Ryan found himself approached by Geoff Ramsey. The man had heard of his record and wanted him for his Crew.

 

The Fake AH Crew ruled Los Santos and were notoriously bad at keeping down in a fight.

 

Ryan decided to give them a chance,to see if he would have a reason to stay.

 

He had no chance to say no because the moment he even said “ _ Maybe _ ” they accepted him.

 

He found they were so full of love that it hurt.He knew it was her doing.

 

But Ryan had sworn off love.He didn't love his work-he  _ enjoyed _ it- nor did he have any friends-just  _ work partners _ -,or any lovers-Always  _ one night stands _ -.

 

He was unused to love.

 

One could say he was  _ afraid _ .

 

So as they loved,he pulled away.

 

Vagabond was always a strong silent type,so they thought it was him trying to play his persona.They let him.

 

But it didn't stop them.

 

Gavin was the most outgoing in his tactics.He would get close to Ryan in heists,outings...hell he wood even hug him when he got back the penthouse.It was to the point Ryan actually felt something with him. They were Team “ _ Love n’ Stuff _ ”,Irony.

 

Michael and Jeremy were about the same,not as outgoing but just enough. They would include him in games,sprees and like Gavin,they always greeted him.He felt he belonged.With Teams  _ Crazy Mad _ and  _ Battle Buddies _ ,he felt somewhat a feeling you called love.

 

Geoff was quiet in his attempts.Like the others,he made sure Ryan was a full member,with no secrets kept.He opened the penthouse to him,allowing him to live there full time.With him,Ryan felt like he was happy,but he...he felt that feeling.

 

Jack was something different.While the others tried for including him in the actual job,he looked after Ryan in another way.He asked how his day was,made sure to listen when he needed an ear,forced him to eat when a stakeout took over.These actions meant a lot to Ryan.No one had ever stopped to listen-except maybe Aphrodite,but that was another story- and he started to feel that feeling in larger amounts,that feeling that could be called love.

 

But he didn't.He couldn't give Aphrodite the pleasure of winning.

 

He refused.

 

There was however something that eventually started to change his mind.

 

It came in the form of Aphrodite herself.

 

He had just returned from a solo job for Rooster Teeth-the company was too kind,he felt he as a stone cold killer shouldn't be there,but then he remembers that they are just like him- when a girl drops into the seat next to him,out in the hall waiting for Burnie.

 

“How are you,Ryan?”he jumps,and looks up.The woman is smaller than him,with all too familiar dyed hair and he swears he’d seen her before, “I see you’ve changed”

 

“Do I know you?”

 

“Of course. It's been five years though”

 

Ryan freezes, “Aphrodite?”

 

“Yep”the goddess smiles softly.

 

Realizing what she’s there for,Ryan sighs and leans back, “What do you want?”

 

“To address how much love you have for them”

 

“I don't love-”Ryan knows who she means.

 

“You say you don't but actions speak louder than words.”she smiles, “You listen to Gavin’s hypotheticals and make sure Michael doesn't blow himself up in testing his new explosives.Jeremy can trust you even after his previous partner failures before the Crew.Jack always has backup,Geoff a drinking buddy.And they always knows your door’s open when they need it.”

 

Ryan looks away as Aphrodite continues, “It's minor,but to them it means everything.That's Love,Ryan.You love the Fake AH.”

 

He’s about to open his mouth when the door opens and Barb leaves,and Burnie follows.He stops in the doorway and turns to him,

 

“Vagabond-Oh,Mica,what are you doing here?”he noticed the woman.

 

“Just saying hello to Vagabond.”the woman smiles as she gets up and looks at the two men, “I was just leaving”

 

Ryan watched as she left,her hair waving behind her.

 

“You wanted to talk?”Burnie brought him back.

 

“Yeah,I did the thing and was wondering about payment?”

 

“Oh right.Let's talk inside”

 

* * *

 

Ryan began changing after that day.He accepted the advances,admitting to himself finally that he could feel Love.

 

He loved his Crew.

 

Aphrodite had been right.

 

It wasn't romantic Love,but familial.He loved Gavin’s smile,Jeremy’s ever changing hair color,how Michael's eyes lit up when someone brought cookies into the penthouse,how Jack smiled as he came back to find Ryan trying to hide the five  cats he may or may not have accidentally adopted and how Geoff just watched with the smile of a proud father as they all sat in the living room gaming and screaming their heads off.

 

But there was one action that proved his love to everyone.

 

“Ryan”he said as Geoff was assigning code names one heist.

 

“Excuse me?”the man asked.

 

“Ryan.That's my name. I'm getting sick of you guys calling me Vagabond all the time”Ryan says.

 

“ _ Ryan _ ”Geoff sounds out,as Gavin adds,”Doesn't bloody sound that scary”

 

Michael slaps him across the head, “It's not supposed to,Idiot”

 

Gavin whined at that, “Micoo!”

 

Ryan smiled as they began bickering and the Heist planning was put on hold,the other three smiling as well.

 

He loved this Crew.He wanted nothing more.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> From Mount Olympus,Aphrodite smiled.She had succeeded.Ryan was happy.It had only taken five years but he was so happy.
> 
> And so was she.


End file.
